


Vacation?

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Jaal talks to Ryder about going on vacation.





	Vacation?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/gifts).



Patricia Ryder groaned as she laid on her bed in the Pathfinder Quarters of the Hyperion, feeling every part of her body ache in protest to what she had done not two hours ago. The fight with the Archon had been intense, probably the hardest fight the woman had ever experienced. It had been hard, fighting when her twin’s life was practically on the line, not to mention the lives and fate of everyone in the cluster. Knowing that, the aching of her limbs eased up a bit.

Only a bit though.

She stared up at the ceiling, focusing on her breathing, noting absently that it may have been the easiest she had breathed in years. Funny… Her chest felt lighter, too.

A knock came to her door.

“Come in,” she called. The door opened and she seemed to know who it was without having to look.

It was hard to not recognize those sure steps, light and yet confident.

“Dearest One…” Jaal’s voice came, almost relieved. Patricia felt the bed dip beside her, his handsome, pale pink face coming into view. His galaxy blue eyes seemed to take her own green orbs captive, his large, calloused hand cupping her scarred cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Patricia reached up, cupping his hand with her own smaller, though still calloused hand, leaning into his touch. “Tired and disoriented without SAM in my head. Think I qualify for a vacation by this point? Or is that still asking too much even though, you know, I killed the Archon, took out a lot of Kett, and declared Meridian as ours?”

Jaal chuckled a throaty chuckle, smiling warmly at the woman beside him. He leaned down, brushing his lips against her own. “I will see if I can arrange something. Maybe convince Evfra and the Moshae to set up a ‘diplomatic meeting’ that requires your attention for a few days.”

The woman seemed to brighten a bit at that. “I would like that. Tann and Anderson won’t, but at this point, I really need a break.”

“What about Kesh?”

“I think she would side with me on the whole ‘need a break’ thing.”

“Hmm.” Jaal laid down beside Patricia and lightly pushed her onto her side before pulling her in close against him, her back to his chest. He was very warm. “Alright. I’ll arrange this ‘meeting’ and alert your superiors.” He nuzzled his face against her hair, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. He then sighed softly. “Where would you like to go?”

Patricia thought about it for a few minutes. “Somewhere beautiful. Like that area you took me to on Aya.”

“How do you feel about camping?”

“I like it, but I won’t go out of my way to do it all the time.”

Jaal hummed before kissing the top of her head. “Alright. Do you want it to be just us, or…?”

“Just us. As much as I know everyone wants a break, I would like to have some actual alone time with you without worrying about someone walking in on us.”

The Angaran male chuckled in amusement. “We could arrange for them to go to this meeting too. They can drop us off then go and do whatever they desire.”

Patricia thought on it for a moment before pushing Jaal over onto his side, rolling over to straddle his waist. She nuzzled his chest affectionately, sighing happily when he wrapped his arms around her. “That sounds great…” she murmured softly. She then looked up at him some. “Everyone gets a vacation and I get time alone with you. We can explore and collect little things that look nice and… well, see where it goes from there.” She cupped his cheeks, sitting up a bit so she loomed over him a little. “Just you and me. Alone.”

The male let out a joyous laugh, sitting up and holding her against him. “Ah, your subtlety brings me joy, Patricia,” he informed her warmly, beaming. “If you wish to be intimately involved during our vacation, you only need to say as much.” He noted the deep blush and wide-eyed look that she was giving him and laughed once more. “I would have thought by now that you would have realized that I am much like my True Mother – I have no shame.”

“I-I can tell,” the woman grumbled out of embarrassment, hiding her burning face in his chest. She could feel him chuckling and huffed against him, burying her face even further. “I-I on the other hand…”

“Embarrass rather easily. It is a good thing that the Archon did not try to seduce you, or he would have used that embarrassment to his advantage.”

Patricia whined, smacking his chest. “I didn’t need that mental image!” He once again laughed.

“I apologize.” He tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips. “Get some rest, Dearest One.” He stood, laying her along the large bed. “I will return after I speak with the others to inform them of our plans.” He stroked her cyan blue hair out of her face, a tenderness to his touch that he reserved strictly for her. “I love you.”

Patricia smiled some, a light dusting of pink still across her caramel colored face. “And I you, Jaal. I’ll wait here for you.”


End file.
